my little falls: mystery is magic
by Siren melody songs
Summary: so siren accidently casts a spell that sends her to another world. there she meets new friends, experiences her first crush, and saves equestria and gravity falls from he changelings who teamed up with bill.
1. accedent

Late one night siren was reading the journal her mother had given her before she died. Siren found a bunch of coded messages in it but couldn't crack a single one. that night siren was about to give up if the next one didn't work. So she wrote down the code on a note pad and started decoding it. When she finished decoding it, it actually made a sentence. She read the sentence aloud not knowing it was a spell. When she finished reading it she was encased in white light, she then glanced up to see her horn glowing.

"Uh oh" she said as her vision went blurry and then completely black.

**IT IS OUT, are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well except the time I started my first fanfic but really who can top that.**

**That's all **

**Siren out**

**#so excited **


	2. a strange new world

Siren was regaining consciousness. She heard two voices around her. (uh oh not this again) she thought to herself.

"what do you think it is" said a female voice that sounded similar to pinkie's voice

"I don't know, it looks like a human but it has wings" said a male voice

"should we try to wake it up" said the female voice

"I don't think that would be wise" said the male voice

"there is no need" siren said as she sat up and opened her eyes

"and for your information I am an alicaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" siren said, she began to scream as she saw her new form. She then used her wings to lift herself off the ground still screaming

"My body, its tan. And my hoofs, they have these things on them" siren said basically repeating how twilight responded to becoming human

Siren then glanced over at the twins. She used her magic to lift them into the air.

"What did you do" siren said angrily

"We didn't do anything, we were walking through the woods and found you lying on the ground unconscious" dipper said sounding a little scared

Siren remembered the journal and how she had accidently cast a spell. She put the pieces together. This was her fault.

"The journal" siren whispered to herself but loud enough that dipper heard it

"How do you know about the journal" dipper asked

"My mom gave me it before she died. And how do you know about the journal" siren asked

"Because I have one of them" dipper said taking it out of his pocket

Siren gasped and quickly snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey" dipper said angrily

Siren saw the cover had a three instead of a four but that didn't put her hopes down. She began rummaging through the pages.

"no, no, NONONONONO. Not a single page about equestria, ponies, pegasi, unicorns, or alicorns, this is not good" siren said

"are you a pony" Mable said excitedly

"yes, well technically I am an alicorn, and I am a princess" siren said

"ya right, and I'm a prince" dipper said sarcastically

"It's true, in fact I can show you my coronation" siren said

Suddenly a holographic projection like screen appeared in front of all three of their faces.

"theres me. And right there is my aunt celestia and aunt Luna. And there is princess twilight and princess cadence" siren said pointing to each pony

Then the clip ended

"see I realy am a princess" siren said cockily

**Ok this was a long ch compared to my most resent chs **

**That's all**

**Siren out**


	3. wow i'm a mermaid

Dipper and Mable were walking siren to the mystery shack, since she had no place to stay. She casted an invisibility spell on her wing. Siren was admiring her new body. She was wearing a light blue dress with black leggings and pink flats. It rained recently and as they were walking siren accidently stepped in a puddles. Suddenly a white light engulfed her and when it died down she had a tail instead of legs.

"whoa" siren said as she fell down

"Well this is new" siren said sarcastically

"Wow you're a mermaid" Mable said excitedly

"I guess so" siren said

"Wow that's so cool" Mable said

Siren remembered she had stepped in a puddle before she turned into whatever Mable called it. She saw that the end of her tail was still wet. So she put the pieces together in her mind and came to the conclusion that water made her transform. So she cast a drying spell and a white light engulfed her again and her legs were back.

"Glad that's over" siren said

**Anyone spot the H2O reference. **

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	4. chrysallis and hex

In cantorlot something suspicious was happening in the castle. A royal guard had walked in to sirens room, he was looking for something, or should I say she was looking for something. He found it rather quickly; it was lying on her bed open to a random page.

"Finally I will avenge you father. I will kill her slowly and painfully. And I will finally give my subjects the life they so deserve." Said the royal guard

He then erupted into green fire, and changed into queen chrysalis. She laughed evilly as she teleported to the hive. She was greeted by her newest heir (hex)

"Did you get it mother" hex asked

"Yes my daughter" chrysalis said

"Why did you even want this book, looks pretty useless to me" hex said

"Because this book tells of another world and how to get there" chrysalis said

"You mean, new hunting ground" hex said excitedly

"yes, and even though love isn't as strong there. They have no magic and won't know what hit them" chrysalis said evilly

"Great, when do we leave" hex asked

"Right now" chrysalis said casting the spell that was on a piece of paper wedged inside the book on the page describing earth, and they were gone in a flash.

**Finally I have been dying to write this ch but couldn't because I was grounded until I finished the book I was reading **

**But it is out now.**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	5. whoa she has wings

Siren and the twins got to the mystery shack fairly quickly. When it came into view siren was slightly disgusted but didn't let it show, it was a rundown old building, and the s in shack was lying sideways on the ground. She could tell it was a tourist trap. When they got inside they were greeted by a man wearing a dark green shirt with a question mark on it.

"Hey Soos" dipper said

"Hey, who's the new kid" Soos asked

"This is siren" Mabel said

"siren this is Soos, and over there is Wendy" dipper said pointing to a girl with red hair. She had her nose in a magazine.

"hey" Wendy said without looking up from her magazine

The invisibility spell on sirens wings wore of and they reappeared.

"WOAH, you have wings" Soos said looking over at siren

Siren looked on her back to see her wings had reappeared.

"the spell, it wore off" siren said

"uh oh" said the twins in unison

"dude, why do you have wings" Soos asked

"because I'm an alicorn, and if you tell anyone I swear I have the ability to make you disappear entirely" siren said letting her hand erupt into a blue aura. She then lifted him a few inches off the ground.

"WOAH, I get it , tell someone you kill me" Soos said sounding scared

Siren then gently set him on the ground

"good" siren said cheerily

Then a man in a suit wearing a fez walked into the room

"hey gruncle stan, our friend needs a place to stay, can she stay here" Mabel asked

"she can stay if she works at the mystery shack" gruncle stan said

"WORK! Why should I work for living space when a can summon a house ten times as big, and make money appear out of nowhere" siren said holding out her hand and a hundred dollar bill appeared in it

Siren flew out the door and back into the forest. She was looking for a nice spot to make an underground hidden house. She heard footsteps behind her she used her abnormal singing voice like sonar to see who it was, it was dipper. She thought he might try to follow her. She began to fly faster and faster. Siren then had an idea. She summoned a magical hologram. While she teleported behind dipper. She made the hologram slow down till dipper didn't have to run to keep up. She lightly tapped his shoulder and shouted BOO! Dipper jumped so high he almost got stuck on one of the lower branches of one of the trees. Siren was rolling on the ground laughing.

"H…how are you over there and over here at the same time" dipper asked confused

"Magical hologram" siren said managing to get the words out while laughing

"you should have seen the look on your face, priceless" siren said still laughing as she got up

**"****hey that's my line" discord say peering over my shoulder as I type**

**"****I know but, I thought it would go really well I this ch, so deal with it" i say**

**Discord then walks away slightly pouting.**

**That's all **

**Siren out **

**TROLOLOLOLOLOL**


	6. deep sea castle

As siren slowly got up she remembered why she had come into the forest in the first place. She quickly got up and took of this time she made sure dipper wouldn't follow her. She went so fast that a trail of pink and aqua formed behind her, then !BOOM! She did what she liked to call a sirenix blast, And she was gone in a flash. Siren flew until she came to a lake. She had an idea; she flew till she was about at the middle. She then closed her wings and dived gracefully making sure not to make a splash so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. She transformed and swam to the bottom of the lake. The water around her slowly started to get darker. She closed her eyes and began to sing a song she had written when she was little.

**In the middle of the sea, in the sea of desperation.**

**I don't want to open up my eyes**.

**I could sink and sink until I'm at the bottom of the sea. **

**And no one would notice that I've disappeared.**

**Where do I go from here, what is it that I should do.**

**And at that time a shining beam of light went right past me**

**Reaching out for it, I tried to catch it in the water**

**But before I could catch it, it was already gone**

Siren sang as darkness swallowed her.

**what exactly is that shining beam of light**

**something about it was so sweet and beautiful **

**but even then, my counter illumination hides me more**

**so who is telling the truth**

**sinking deeper in the sea, that depressing girl is me**

**In the shadows I hide so no comes looking for me**

**I'm the girl of the abyss, wanting out of the darkness**

**Because I have finally found something that takes my heart away**

**When your sinking under water, you cannot see sunlight **

**So I will continue my never ending night**

**You spread your giant wings and swam through the water**

**You looked so free it was amazing **

**That shining beam of light came down once again**

**You finally averted your eyes over to me**

**Watching you in fascination, you began to swim away**

**Why am I such a liar**

**Sinking deeper in the sea, sinking willingly**

**In the darkness I hide my face so no one can see**

**I'm the girl of the abyss, but I can't show my worthiness **

**Because the sea has forbidden me from showing my true heart**

**The unforgiving sea has eaten away at my soul**

**And even I can't see the difference between right and wrong options **

**My worthlessness has became too much to bear anymore**

**So please just leave me alone!**

Siren touched the bottom of the lake and she sat down

**Inexpressibly my over flowing emotions have melt away **

**You saw what happened to me and you did nothing at all**

**And you walked away from me**

**Sinking deeper in worry, panic rises up in me**

**Please don't go I don't want to be alone for eternity **

**I can't take it any more **

**So I open up my hand**

**Look I still have those beautiful colors deep inside**

Siren then used her magic to form a castle entirely made out of sea shells on the bottom of the lake.

**I'm the girl of the abyss, being led out of darkness**

**With a shower of blessings coming from the marine snow**

**Though I may still be in the sea, I am no longer under thee**

**Blanket of darkness that once covered me**

**Because now I have found something that really takes my heart away**

**Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Siren swam into the castle and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok the song is deep sea girl by hatsune miku, she is anime. And if you don't like anime then I suggest you go watch as much as humanly possible.<strong>** also some of the words are twisted to fit sirens personality. **

**That's all **

**Siren out **


	7. so many questions

Dipper started following the trail of aqua and pink light left behind. He followed it till he came to a lake the trail went half way across the lake.

"Great she goes the one place I can't go" dipper said aloud

Dipper took out the journal and began rummaging through the pages. He stopped when he found a page describing a small light blue berry that allows you to breathe underwater. It said they usually grow around cattails. He saw a bunch of them near the edge of the lake and began to search for the berry described in the book. He eventually found it; he grabbed a few just in case. He ate one of them and put the rest in his pocket. He then jumped in to the lake. At first he held his breath then allowed the air to escape his mouth, and breathed in water. He resurfaced and followed the trail till it ended. He then went below the surface and swam deeper and deeper. As he did this he ate another one of the berries. As he swam deeper and deeper he expected it to get darker, but it didn't instead it got lighter. He continued to swim downwards till he saw a castle entirely made of shells. When he got close enough he saw siren swim into it and closed the door.

Siren went into the castle and drained the water from the inside. After it was all gone she dried her fins and changed back into her original form. She began to snap her fingers and the hall she was in became decorated with expensive paintings from equestria. Her favorite one was a one of her and her parents before they died. A tear ran down her face.

"I miss you" siren said in a whisper

She then heard a knock at the castle doors. She wiped away the tear and walked to the door. She opened the huge doors with her magic. Even though there was water outside none of it could get in because siren cast a magical barrier to keep it out. She opened them to reveal dipper swimming outside. Siren was shocked by this because dipper was a human and humans can't breathe underwater.

"DIPPER! How did you get here" siren asked

"I used these, they allow you to breath under water" dipper said showing her the berries

"Oh" siren said

"Nice castle, where did you get it" dipper asked stepping through the barrier

"I made it" siren said

"Whoa! You made this! How" dipper asked surprised

"I used my magic" siren said casually

"WOW! Your magic can do that" dipper said still surprised

"Ya alicorn magic can do almost anything, the only magic that is more powerful is discords" siren said

"Whose discord" dipper asked

"He's the spirit of chaos and disharmony, he used to be a villain but was reformed about 15 years ago" siren said

"Wow" dipper said

They started to walk down the hall. As they passed by the picture of siren and her parents in there pony form

"Who are they" dipper asked pointing at the picture

"My parents and me" siren said sadly

"Oh, where are they back in equestria" dipper asked

Siren winced

"No they died protecting me when I was only 9" siren said sadly

"Oh, I'm sorry" dipper said sympathetically

"Its fine" siren said

They continued to walk down the hall. They passed by a picture of all of the alicorns.

"Who are they" dipper asked again

"There all the alicorns, the white one is celestia she controls the sun, the dark blue one is Luna she controls the moon, my aunts. The pink one is cadence she is the princess of love. And the light pink one is her daughter flutterby lily, and then the purple one is twilight she is the princess of friendship. And the other purple one is her daughter twinkle. And then there's me" siren said

"Wow so in equestria the planet doesn't rotate around the sun, the sun rotates around the planet" dipper asked

"Yes. Dose earth not work like that" siren asked

"Yes. It's the other way around" dipper said

"Fascinating, earth is so different then equestria" siren said

**Lol princesses**

**That's all**

**siren out**


	8. decorator

Siren and dipper continued to walk down the hall till they came to a pair of giant doors with a blue and gold pattern on it. Siren pulled on the shell shaped doorknobs. On the other side of the doors was a round ballroom. To the left was a small stage. And in front of them was a pair of slightly bending staircases that came together higher up.

"I haven't decorated yet" siren said thinking of what the room needed

"ugh, I can't think when it this quiet" siren said

She held out her hands and a sparkling blue aura shot out of them heading towards different ends of the room. It hit the ceiling about 2 feet away from the wall. And light blue hanging speakers appeared. They started blasting the song by the living tombstone, discord.

"that's better" siren said

Dipper was just standing there in pure awe.

"now, what to do, what to do" siren said scanning the ballroom

"ooh, a grand piano" siren said excitedly as she snapped her fingers and a white grand piano appeared on the stage

"what else, what else" siren said asking herself

"ooh, some trees, just what type… ooh zap apple trees" siren said snapping her fingers and small zap apple trees appeared in pots against the walls, they beared the rainbow fruit.

"what's a zap apple" dipper asked

"ugh so many questions" siren mumbled very quietly

"they're a magical fruit, here try one" siren said handing him one

Dipper hesitated to take a bite of the rainbow colored fruit. But eventually he took a bite.

"WOW! This is amazing, we have nothing like this here" dipper said as he ate the zap apple

"earth doesn't have many of the things equestria has, but it has many things equestria doesn't, for instances earth has humans and equestria doesn't, but equestria has unicorns, Pegasui, and alicorns." Siren said

"wow, I wonder if I'll ever be able to go to equestria" dipper said

"maybe, I wonder what you turn into, because I turned into this human/alicorn thing" siren said

"yay" dipper said

"well on to the next room" siren said cheerfully

**There are so many different ways this story could go. But all will be revealed in the end.**

**That's all**

**Siren out**


	9. ugh she's here to

Siren and dipper were walking up the stairs in the ballroom.

"I probably should get going" dipper said

"Ok, see you tomorrow" siren said

"Ok, bye" dipper said rushing down the stairs and running toward the door of the palace

Siren just stared as he left the room. She shook herself out of her day dream. (no you're not getting into that again) siren thought to herself as she walked up the staircase and into the next room.

As dipper walked through the forest he didn't notice he was being watched by someone who was not a friend. He was reading though the 3rd journal for the 100 time.

"Mother, look" hex said in a whisper

"ggrrrrrr, I should have known someone here would have one of them, he needs to be terminated right away" chrysalis said angrily

"so how are we going to do that" hex asked

"We'll do what we all ways do" chrysalis said

"ooh can I do it this time" hex asked excitedly

"ok" chrysalis said questioning her decision

Hex began to search his mind for some one that mattered to him. As she was searching she found one that scared her a lot. She broke out of her search.

"uh oh" hex said

"what is it, why did you stop" chrysalis asked slightly angry

"see for yourself" hex said

Chrysalis began to search his mind but the search was cut short.

"NO! she's here to" chrysalis said angrily

"this could mess up the plan severely" hex said

"ya it could" chrysalis said

"what are we going to do" hex asked

"I don't know" chrysalis said

"Maybe I could help" said a voice from behind the two changelings

The two jumped, but then they turned around To see the flying dream nacho himself.

**"****hey!" bill shout as he looks at what I'm typing **

**"****sorry bill, but you know it's true" I say **

**Bill floats away**

**That's all **

**Siren out**


	10. new friends

Next morning siren had gotten ready and was swimming to the lake shore. She reached it fairly quickly and jumped out of the water changing forms. She took off and flew the rest of the way to the mystery shack. When she got there she saw Mable and two other girls sitting on the porch of the rundown building. One of them looked up at me. (Uh oh) I thought to myself

"Whoa! Is that girl flying" grenda asked

"No! You must be seeing things" Mable said nervously

"no I see her too" candy said pointed towards me

"Mable there's no use they have all ready seen my wings" siren said as she gracefully landed on the ground in front of the three girls.

"Girls this is siren, she's a princess from a dimension where everyone's a pony" Mable said

"actually to be more specific there are alicorns which I am, unicorns, Pegasui, and earth ponys" siren said correcting Mable quickly

"hi, my name grenda" grenda said

"and I'm candy" candy said

"hello, I'm siren melody song, princess of the ocean and soon to be ruler of the sparkling sea" siren said

"so siren where were you last night, all I remember was you saying you refuse to stay in such a place and then you bolted into the forest" Mable asked

"oh I was out building my own house, well I guess it is more of a castle, I just finished decorating. Do you wanna come see it" siren asked

"sure, can my friends come" Mable asked

"sure" siren said

"wait how did you build a castle in under a day" grenda asked as we began to walk towards the forest

"lets just say life is so much easier with magic" siren said

Mable told them that she had magic

They walked till they reached a lake

"ok were here" siren said

"where is it" Mable asked

"It is at the bottom of the lake" siren said

"how are we going to get there" candy asked

"like this" siren said summoning a bubble around the girls

The bubble floated in mid air then siren jumped into the water.

"oh I forgot to tell you she's a mermaid also" Mable said

The bubble floated towards the water then submerged. Even though the water was foggy they could still see siren. Suddenly a huge golden castle made entirely out of seashells appeared. When they reached it siren opened the door. They passed through the barrier that kept water out with ease. Siren took her finger and popped the bubble the three girls fell to the ground. Siren helped them up.

"wow! This is amazing" Mable said poking her hand through the barrier that keeps water out

" that's a barrier spell it keeps out water" siren said

"here let me give you the grand tour" siren said

**There might be a sleep over in the future**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	11. the wisps

I was showing Mable and her friends around the castle.

"How do you keep this place clean" grenda asked

"well I don't do most of the cleaning around here, that's the wisps job" siren said

"What's a wisp" Mable asked

"It's simply my magic reincarnated into a being" siren said

"Aren't you afraid they might team up on you" Mable asked

"Don't be silly they don't have a mind of their own" siren said

"oh" Mable said

"that and it would be really hard to kill someone who's immortal" siren said

"WHAT!" the three shouted

"oh did I forget to tell you that, alicorns are immortal till they chose otherwise" siren said

They continued through the castle. They came to a door completely made out of coral.

"Ooh this is one of my favorite rooms, the indoor coral reef" siren said

Siren opened the door and there was another barrier holding back water behind it. She jumped into the water transforming once more.

"come on" siren said

"but we can't breathe under water" Mable said

"Uhg, the barrier enables water breathing for humans" siren said getting tired of all the questions

The three hesitated; Mable was the first to test if siren was right. She stuck her head in breathing in some water without suffocating.

"it works" Mable said after taking her head out

The three enter the water.

"ok now in order for you to keep up with me, will need to make some temporary changes to your body, in short I'm gona make you into mermaids" siren said

"Awesome" the three said at once

"ok here we go" siren said casting the spell

The girls were wrapped in white light. When the light faded you could see that each of the girls now had a tail, Mable's was pink, candy's was a light purple, and grenda's was green.

"Wow!" the three said in amazement

**Ok no comment**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	12. invitation

"ok the reason I turned you into mermaids is because you have to go through this room to get to my room" siren said

"oh" the three said

They started swimming

"oh I almost forgot to tell you, there's a party tomorrow at the mystery shack" Mable said

"great, when dose it start" siren asked cheerfully

"7:00" Mable said

"oh and is it formal or casual" siren asked

"casual" Mable asked

"I assumed so" siren said

The three laughed as they approached another door. When they entered there tails changed back into legs.

After showing the girls her room siren showed them the rest of the castle. After that the girls went back to the mystery shack.

"see you tomorrow" siren said summoning a buble to take the girls back to the surface.

**Sorry such a short ch **

**That's all**

**Siren out**


	13. return to me

The next day siren was walking to the mystery shack; she had a light blue jacket on it kept her wings out of sight. When she arrived there was a huge line outside. She assumed that Mable was already inside.

"well I certainly won't wait through that line" she said snapping her fingers teleporting inside

"whaaaa" Mable shouted just like sunset shimmer

"oh siren you scared me" Mable said

"sorry I'm late did I miss anything" siren asked

"no, I think Soos is about to start the completion for the party crown, but Pacifica usually wins it" Mable said glumly

She was right Soos said something about who partied the hardest would win. I didn't really listen.

Then a blond girl and two other girls which I could only guess that she was Pacifica.

"party crown, I'll take that thank you very much" she said

"um…there's supposed to be a competition for the crown" Soos said

"really its not like anyone would go against me the last time Mable did and I pummeled her into the ground" Pacifica said cockily

"actually I think I'll try and beat you" siren said

Pacifica scowled but went back to her mean smirk.

"may the better partier win" Pacifica said

Pacifica walked on to the stage and handed Soos a CD. Then music began to play Pacifica began to sing shake it off by tailor swift. When the song ended people applauded, And Pacifica walked of the stage.

"beat that emo girl" Pacifica said

"gladly" siren said walking up and onto the stage however I didn't need to hand Soos a CD the music started by its self I began to sing

**Walk in my childhood shore**

**I miss you so**

**Mother my music's your**

**I cry till the waters blue**

**Where whales still sing**

**Remember when we sang it to**

A light golden sparkling aura covered the crowed

"Well don't just sit there do something" Pacifica said to one of her friends

**I close my eyes and you…**

**Return to me return to me**

**On waves of ocean melody**

**No magic can make you re appear**

**But in the song of the whales you are all ways here**

Pacifica's friend went over to a group of boys and told them to start spiting spit wads at me. As usual they did whatever she said. They started but they just bounced off.

**Mother you'd be so proud **

**The way I shine**

**I wish that you could see me now**

**The great creatures of the sea**

**Please hold her voice **

**For all of eternity **

The aura became brighter

"ugh you guys better do something or were no longer friends" Pacifica said

**And like a sirens lullaby **

**I know you always will**

**Return to me return to me**

**On waves of ocean melody**

**No magic can make you reappear**

**But in the song of the whales **

**You are always here**

**O-o-o-oh**

**Return to me return to me**

**On waves of ocean melody**

**No magic can make you reappear**

**But in the song of the whales**

**You are always here**

**In the song of the whales **

**You are all ways here**

**Always**

the aura vanished as the song ended.

The crowd applauded twice possibly three times as loud as when Pacifica sang.

**Yes in your face Pacifica **

**Oh and the song is return to me from season 5 of winx club.**

**That's all **

**siren out **


	14. deal or no deal

After dancing for a while sirens wings began to ache from lack of usage. So she excused herself, and went to an empty hallway. She thought she was alone, but she was wrong. She took of her jacket and she stretched out her wings.

Pacifica was walking down a hall that connected to the one siren was in. she was about to around the corner when she heard a voice. She peered around the corner. She saw siren and her wings. She pulled her head back around the corner. She then smiled as a plan came together in her mind.

Siren put her jacket back on and went back into the room the party was in. she danced for a little while then Pacifica went on the stage and grabbed the MIC. She got everyone's attention

"everyone here has some sort of secret. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I'm here to talk about SIREN's secret, or would you like to share it for yourself siren" Pacifica said giving me a wicked grin

I told myself to run but my legs wouldn't move. And people would probably block my exit, so I had no other choice than to use IT.

"so siren aren't you going to tell us" Pacifica said

"no, no I won't" siren said

"Mable, dipper cover your ears" siren said slightly shouting

"Why" they both said

"JUST DO IT" siren shouted

Mable and dipper covered their ears.

"I'm sorry I swore I would never use this again" siren said

Siren began to sing she sang these notes exactly (A#,G,F,E#,G,A#,G,F,E#,C) she sang them twice then stopped

Everyone in the room was in a daze and couldn't remember what happened in the last 5 minutes.

Then siren ran out of the mystery shack. She ran into the forest but a different direction than the way to the lake. She ran till she came to a small pond. And began to cry, She had used the sirens melody and it was forbidden to ever do such a thing. And Pacifica how did she find out I was different. That's the only thing I am… different.

"aw-w poor princess siren" said a voice that seemed to be everywhere

Siren heard giggling around her

"all alone in this cruel world" the voice said again

"who are you? How do you know my name" siren asked sounding scared

"I know your name and your parents, king Aquarius and queen inferna they were the ones who stopped my father from taking over the five kingdoms" the voice said

"but aunt celestia said the changelings where the ones who tried to take over, there's no way they could be here" siren said

More giggling started

"oh really" said the voice said

Then a human appeared in front of siren. She had long green hair that had holes in it somehow, and a pair of beaten up insect wings on her back. There was a black and green crown on her head.

"queen chrysalis" siren whispered

"that's right, but I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make a deal with you" chrysalis said

"ok" siren said

"ok so I am willing to give you the spell to get back to equestria, so long as you never come back. I'll even allow you to take all of your friends with you" chrysalis said

"what's the catch" siren asked

"earth will be consumed in a swarm of changelings" chrysalis said like it was no big deal

"I thought so, but I will have to say no. equestria can survive without me, this world might not" siren said

"fine, your choice. Expect to see me again, and next time I won't be as nice" chrysalis said walking back into the forest

**Yes I have been dying to write this ch and it is finally out.**

**That's all **

**Siren out **


	15. selkies

Somewhere else in the woods dipper and Mabel were searching for siren. They found her eventually she was talking with a girl about the same age as her she had tattered insect wings and green hair. She was obviously evil. The twins hid behind a tree and listened to what they were saying. They only could hear siren say (equestria will find a way to survive without me this world might not) but couldn't make out what the other on said.

Siren watched as the figure disappeared into the woods. She then walked in a different direction than chrysalis. She needed to be alone. She walked till she came to her lake and jumped in.

Dipper and Mabel followed her when they reached the lake dipper pulled out a plastic zip lock bag that had a few of the berries that allowed you to breath under water inside. He handed Mabel one she ate it, then he ate one. They then jumped in.

Siren swam till she came to the bottom she found a rock that had a semi flat top and she sat down. She began to cry. She had nothing left. She had watched as everything she held dear was taken away from her, her parents, her home, her friends, her world, and her future kingdom all gone. Even though she was under water she could feel the tears.

"please don't cry" said a small voice from behind her

"why should I… there's no more happiness left" siren said sadly turning around

In front of her was a tiny mermaid like creature she was wearing a shell like hat and had a snow flake like symbol on her forehead. Her tail was light blue and white and her hat was white as well. She was so cute siren couldn't help but smile.

"hello, who are you" siren asked the sad feeling she had were gone

"my name is frost, what's your name" the little creature said

"my name is siren…do you mind me asking what you are" siren asked

The creature shook its head "I'm a selkie a magical being that bonds with mermaids" frost said

"oh so then I guess…you're my bonded selkie" siren said

"yep" frost said as she swam up and hugged siren

Siren was startled by this. she hadn't been hugged in a long time.

**Who likes the Addition of the selkies** **from winx. And who thinks that pop pixie sucks. I raze my hand to both.**

**That's all **

**Siren out**


	16. WHAT?

Siren and frost talked for a while. Then suddenly frost ducked behind the rock I was sitting on.

"Humans, hide" frost said from her hiding place pointing to where the humans are

Siren looks over to where she was pointing. She saw the twins swimming towards her.

"its fine, there my friends" siren said

"b…but humans are bad, they're the ones who banned magic from this world" frost said

"there fine, they both know about magic" siren said

"ok if you say so" frost said as she swam out from behind the rock but still staying out of sight.

Siren turned so she was facing towards the twins. She began to swim towards them. They reached each other quickly.

"hey siren…what happened back there" Mable asked

"Pacifica found out what I was and almost blabbed it to everyone, and I had to use forbidden magic" siren said

"WHAT!" frost said swimming out from behind siren

"siren forbidden magic is dangerous why would you even think of using it" frost said scolding siren

Frost screams as Mable grabs her and begins to hug her.

"aaaaaawwwww" Mable said

"Mable stop it she can hardly breathe" siren said

"sorry" Mable said as she let frost go

Frost swims over to sirens shoulder and sits down.

"everyone this is frost, my bonded selkie" siren said

"frost this is Mable, and dipper" siren said slightly blushing when she said dipper the only one who noticed was Mable.

"hhhmmm" Mable said quietly

"we're almost out of the water breathing affect these berries have, are we going to the surface or to your house" dipper asked

"I guess my house" siren said

"ok" dipper said

They began to swim to siren's house

**Ok so guys I got a review that said a cuss word in it, I'm not mad just pls keep your reviews PG. **

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	17. to the forge

When siren, frost and the twins arrived at sirens house siren swam through the barrier and transformed back to her human/pony form. Then the twins swam through.

"WHAT!? You're a human" frost said

"I guess you could say that, but I have these" siren said opening her wings so they were visable

"so did you become a mermaid or were you born as one" frost asked

"well when I came to this world my form changed into this, and I change into a mermaid when I touch water" siren said

"ok… how am I going to get in, I can't exactly breath air" frost said

"hhhmmm, that is a problem… is it ok if you just wait out here this shouldn't take long" siren asked

"ok" frost said sadly

"thank you so much, be back soon" siren said as she and the twins began to walk away from the front door

As the three began to walk Mabel began to talk

"so who was that girl with green hair you were talking to" mabel asked

Siren's face fell

"it's not safe to talk here" siren said grabbing both the twins by the wrist

"whoa where are you taking us" dipper asked

"to my imperial forge" siren said

**sorry this is such a short ch guys just school is so freaking hectic.**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	18. tears

Siren led the twins down a few halls till they stopped in front of a painting. The painting was of a hall that looked almost exactly like the one they were standing in except there was a door right across from where they would be standing in if they were part of the painting. Siren walked to where the door would be and felt around on the wall till she found what she was looking for. She grabbed an invisible door knob and turned it counterclockwise she then pushed and the wall opened. On the other side was a long hall, it had pedestals on either sides each with a piece of weaponry levitating slightly above it. As they proceeded down the hall the twins walked past swords, bows, daggers, tridents, and a few armor sets all made out of metals even dipper couldn't recognize. Mable was the first to break the silence.

"Where did you get this stuff" Mable said about to touch a glowing red and black sword.

Siren turned her head "don't touch that!" siren said slapping away Mabel's hand just before it touched the sword.

"OW, what you do that for" Mable said rubbing her hand where siren had hit it.

"Because I would rather not have you reduced to ash" siren said

"Everything here is magically enchanted with powerful magic, so unless you would like to have your heart frozen or to get melted into a puddle don't touch anything" siren said slightly sounding a little on edge.

Siren and the twins came to another door siren opened it to reveal a huge room filled with multiple furnaces melting down metal.

"What is all of this" dipper asked

"My imperial forge, lately I have been into DIY weaponry" siren said

"So you made everything back in that hall" Mabel said pointing towards the door they had just came through

"Yes…but that's not important" siren said summoning a table and chairs for them so they could sit down and talk.

"I doubt you have heard the name queen chrysalis" siren said

"Nope" both the twins said

"ok, she is queen of the changelings, a horrible race of insect like ponies that can change its form to one of somepony you love or care about and feed off your love for them" siren said

"How is that a bad thing, love is and emotion so you can't run out of it" dipper said

"No it isn't just bad, as they slowly drain you of your emotion they also take away your life-force and power, and the more they drain the more powerful they become" siren said solemnly

"She was the person you were talking to wasn't she" Mabel asked

"Yes, somehow, some time after I accidentally casted the spell that brought me here, she got her hands on the 4th journal and used it to come to this world. Now she plans to take it over, and because your world has never experienced something like this they won't be able to stop them. She tried to make a deal with me, she said she would let me have the spell to get back home so long as I never came back, she even said I could take you guys with me, but I said no" siren said tears welling in her eyes. "I don't want the same thing that happened to my home to happen to yours" siren said sadly as she put her head in her hands.

Mable walked over to siren and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. This was the first time the twins had seen siren cry. It was weird seeing her with her guard down.

**LOL the waterworks **

**That's all **

**Siren out**


	19. screwball

Siren still had tears in her eye when she finally looked up.

"Well we certainly can't let that happen can we" said a voice only siren recognized

"Screwball is that you" siren said wiping away her tears

"How did you know" screwball said as she appeared standing on the table.

"Screwball!" siren said hugging her, happy to see another pony from her world

After awhile siren let go

"Siren what happened, celestia and Luna have been worried sick about you, they've forced me and discord to look for you in different dimensions. Speaking of which I need to call dad to tell him I've found you" screwball said summoning a mirror so she could mirror chat her dad.

"Show me discord" screwball said

The mirror showed discord using his magic to fight off demon like creature in a death like dimension.

"Hey dad I found her, she's in dimension 27" screwball said to the mirror

"Ok be there one second" discord said through the mirror

The twins were still sitting down tiring to process what was happening.

"Ok until discord gets here, why don't you introduce me to your friends" screwball said motioning towards the twins.

"Oh yeah, Mable, dipper this is screwball none other than the daughter of discord" siren said excitedly "screwball this is dipper and Mable" siren said motioning to the twins.

"Hi" screwball said

"Ok, so I heard you talking about queen chrysalis" screwball said

"Oh yeah, that, so she happens to be here and is trying to take over this world" siren said sounding on edge again

"I wouldn't put it past her, take over a world that can't fight back" screwball said

"Ok, so we could really use your help" siren said

"Of course I've been wanting some action for awhile now" screwball said

**Yay, screwball awesomeness**

**That's all **

**siren out **


	20. the last straw

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a animal that seemed to be mabe out of multiple animals appeared.

"this is great, no way queen chrysalis is going to win now that we have to chaotic beings on our side" siren said sounding really confident

"ok, dad I have some bad news… queen chrysalis is here and is trying to take over this world, and we could really use your help" screwball said

"ok… she probably has an army so we should check to see how big it is" discord said

"ok one sec" screwball said holding the mirror up

"show me queen chrysalis" screwball said into the mirror

The mirror showed queen chrysalis sitting on a thrown in what looked like a cave. But there weren't just changelings there.

"ok she has about 2,000 changelings and this weird looking guy that looks a little bit like a pyramid and is wearing a top hat" screwball said

"uh oh" the twins said

"uh oh, what do you mean uh oh" siren asked

"well that guy you just described sounds a lot like bill cipher" Mable said

"who's that" siren asked

"a villain me and Mable have fought about two times so far" dipper said

"the first time he teamed up with Gideon, the second time he took over dippers body" Mable said

"ok, does he have any weakness's" siren asked

"the only one we know of is that music inflects pain on him" dipper said

"that's great!" siren said

"how is that great" dipper asked

"because I'm not just the princess of the ocean, I'm also the princess of music" siren said

"ok so we probably need some armor and weapons" screwball said

"ok let's get some then" siren said

Siren walked over to a large circular glass structure it opened automatically and she stepped inside and the door closed. Suddenly a flash of white light sirens outfit changed to one that looked like you would find it in a futuristic video game. Her hair was up in two high pony tails. And the armor was pink blue and black. Siren stepped out of the chamber. She was holding a matching futuristic gun.

"ok when you step into this it analysis your body and picks out the best set of armor and weaponry I have that fits you" siren said

"ok… so who's first" siren said

"I guess I'll go first" Mable said after a while

She went in the chamber and the same thing happened, Mable also had her hair up in to high pony tails but her armor was pink, orange and grey. She also had a matching gun. After that eventually everyone had armor on except discord had to change his form in order to fit inside the chamber.

"ok its getting pretty late we should go to bed, well need all the energy we can muster in order to defeat an army of 2000 changelings" screwball said

"Agreed, I'll show you to your rooms" siren said as they walked towards the door

After siren showed she went to check on frost. But when she opened the front doors of the castle frost wasn't there. Instead there was a note in a bottle stuck in the sand. Siren picked it up and took the note out. She began to read the note.

_Return to equestria and maybe you'll see frost again._

_Love chrysalis _

"that's the last straw" siren yelled

"I swear I will make you pay chrysalis" siren said

Siren went back to her room and got ready for bed.

**Ok so the sirens armor and Mabel's armor are themed off of 2 of the outfits in hatsune miku's music video game addicts, sirens is outfit 1** **and Mable's is outfit 4. And the world isn't in the gravity falls animations it is basically just in anime. If you haven't all ready go watch the gravity falls in anime video (can't remember the name).**

**That's all **

**Siren out**


	21. magic

Later that night siren was lying awake in bed she couldn't sleep at a time like this. She got out of bed and walked down the hall to the doors that lead to the outside. There was a button next to the door labeled (to the surface) she pushed it and it teleported her to the surface.

Dipper was still awake reading the 3rd journal looking for any mention of changelings, but there was none. He looked up when he heard footsteps outside his room. He got up to see who would be up this late. He opened the door just in time to see siren walk around a corner. He began to follow her and see what she was up to.

Siren reappeared at the edge of the lake. She needed to get something, something important, something magical. Siren stepped out on the water as soon as her foot touched the surface of the water the background music of the song Melt. Siren walked out about 50 feet then she stopped. A pillar of blue light showed around her and she began to rise. Siren saw dipper appear on the shore, he must have followed her she thought to herself.

"May thee ocean crystals return to their rightful owner, as I command" siren shouted

Suddenly something began to rise out of the water. It began spiraling around the pillar siren was in. dipper couldn't tell what it was at first, but then he saw that it was a giant snake like creature, a dragon. Suddenly three diamond shaped crystals ascended into sirens hands. And the dragon ascended back into the water. And siren landed back on the surface of the water and the light around her disappeared.

Wendy and her friends were in the grave yard just hanging out.

"Hey guys look" Wendy said pointing at a pillar of light that had just appeared

"Come on lets go check it out" Wendy said getting up

"Ok" everyone else said

Siren walked back to the shore.

"What are those" dipper asked looking at the crystals in sirens hand

"The ocean crystals" siren said

"What do they do" dipper asked

"They can do many things like amplifying powers, and granting magic to none magical beings" siren sad

"What do you plan to use them for" dipper asked

"Well actually I plan to use them to grant you and Mabel powers" siren said

"Oh" dipper said

"Ok so do you want to get your powers now or before the battle" siren said

"Ok, I think now would be best" dipper said

"Ok then" siren said

The crystals in sirens hands began to rise the crystals began to glow.

"Are you ready" siren asked

"Yes" dipper said

The crystals began to glow brighter and then a beam of white light shot inot the one in the center.

"This shouldn't hurt a bit" siren said

At that moment a beam of white light shot from the center crystal and it hit dipper right on the chest. After a few seconds the light stopped.

"How do you feel" siren asked

"Weird" dipper said

"That's normal, now let's see if it actually works, try lifting that rock over there" siren said pointing over to a small rock

"Just imagine the rock lifting of the ground, and it will" siren said

"Ok" dipper said

Dipper closed his eyes and did what siren told him to. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw that the rock was floating a few feet of the ground.

"I did it" dipper said

Siren nodded her head

"We'll practice a more tomorrow right now we should get some sleep" siren said

"ok" dipper said

**I just realized this is my longest fanfic so far.**

**That's all **

**Siren out**


	22. Teens

Siren walked over to a tree and a small compartment opened revealing a button. She pressed it and she and dipper reappeared at the entrance of the castle. Dipper and siren went back to their rooms.

Back on the shore the teens were searching for the button siren had pressed though they didn't know it was siren. Wendy was the person who found it.

"Hey guys I found it" Wendy said

"So who's going to press it" tambry said

"Thomson press it" Robbie said

"o-ok" Thomson said

After he pressed the button he and the teens were teleported to the entrance hall of sirens castle. The teens began to hear music and they began to follow it.

Siren still felt like she needed to train more especially her voice since it was the only thing they had against that bill guy. She teleported to the castles auditorium, music began to play.

**Not sure I understand the feelings within your heart**

**Preventing to ignore what is it you're aiming for**

**I wonder what this, this lame lazy feeling is**

**I wonder if there is a way I can clear it**

**Sometimes, sometimes**

**Anxiety is spilling**

**No good, you would**

**Keep walking in the same old pace**

**Before you know**

**It seems that I don't quite understand the feelings in my heart either **

**So there is just one thing to say**

**The beat that's pounding here inside of my heart **

**Like a loudspeaker with full volume is set to start **

**If you saw everything from my view**

**You'd know I really badly would want to hear you too**

**The never ending ring of the bell right on twelve **

**It shorts repeating, and I really think it's running dry **

**In this world that won't end I stand a sing **

**Ahab, seems that this feeling truly is something**

Siren continues singing not knowing she is being watched

The teens had found the source of the music it was coming from a room. They opened the door a crack so they could see inside the room. They saw siren and her wings.

Mable had woke up early it was like 6:00 she went to find siren she heard music and she followed it. She rounded a bend and saw the teens. What where they doing here? How did they get here?

"What are you doing here" Mable asked

The teens jumped at the sound of Mable voice

"Mable how did you get here" Wendy asked

"None of your business" Mable stated

"Well I guess you've all ready seen at least one of the magical beings here" Mable said

"Did you say magical beings" Thomson said

"Yes, it would be best if I tell siren that you have seen her wings" Mable said

"That's siren!" Wendy said

"Yes" Mable said opening the door.

Siren eventually saw the teen, she was in the middle of singing one of her newer song viva happy.

**More people see my wings don't worry I won't brain wash them this time. The songs are heart beat and viva happy by hatsune miku\vocaliods. **

**That's all**

**Siren out**


End file.
